castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Monster
AFAIK, 1 Stamina attacks = 1-6 experience for Keira and Dragons... --Didact69 00:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well... it's 1-3, but sometimes you can gain double XP. With regular attacks, I've personally never have gotten 5 XP. It seems to be either 1-3, or double that (2, 4, 6). If someone does get 5 XP on a hit, please change the page. Vincent The Frugal 00:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I strongly believe Keira is an Epic "BOSS" as after I summoned her, I could no longer see EPIC BOSS in my monster list and she replaced that section. --Didact69 09:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: You know... that makes a while lot more sense. I remember the last time I summoned a Keira she was an epic team, but she has all the properties of an epic boss... changing now. Vincent The Frugal 15:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) waiting time between summons after summoning and then defeating Gildamesh i noticed that to summon again its only 48 hours and not 72, can somebody please comnfirm? :It is less for the "Epic Boss" monsters. The DSU is working on finding out the real times, and will be added shortly... hopefully. Vincent The Frugal 05:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Monster damage formula I think the damage formula might be off. I accidentally power attacked a dragon with Aeris instead of Celesta (11 attack difference) a couple of times, which seemed to produce about a 100-point differential in damage. If it were straight attack x 5 (power attack), it should be about half that. I wonder if there's a multiplier that applies to the general's attack power, too? Tamdrik 02:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :* The damage formulas are indeed off. Right now they give a general idea on how much Attack affects monster battles. As for the general's attack power bonus... There are rumors that say that might be true, but the only thing that'll prove anything would probably be this. Vincent The Frugal 04:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Fighting Did they change the rules on who can participate in Dragon battles? I've been able to join dragon battles lately with people NOT in my army. -- Lycentia 17:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think so, I just tried to do that, and I got the "Sorry The Frost Dragonhas already hit the max number of mercenaries.You must be (Omitted)'s friend and army member to join the battle" message. Maybe it's a bug. Vincent The Frugal 20:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually, I was able to answer teammates' Calls to Arms for a dragon and a sea serpent summoned by people outside my army. Tamdrik 04:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) : That's really weird. Because I've tested it multiple times today and haven't been able to get it to work for me. There are only two things I can think of that might be happening. A) The person is in your army and you don't remember adding him/thought you deleted him. Or B) you can respond to anyone's call to arms. I have a very large army, so it is hard for me to find people NOT in it. I ended up going to the official forums in the "help me attack a monster" thread or whatever it's called, and trying those links. I also know that the DSU has some members that refuse to make everyone in the DSU a part of their army, and have been running into those similar problems that I've run into. If you're absolutely, 100% sure that monster you fought wasn't summoned by a member of your army, then responding to a "Call To Arms" is now very different from just posting a monster link. Will add this to the To Do List for further investigating. Vincent The Frugal 04:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Unlike you, I have a tiny army (less than 20), so it wasn't difficult to validate that the creatures in question were summoned by people outside my army. :) Tamdrik 04:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I've only got an army of 35. I just clicked a random dragon link at the official forums and I had attack options. I've been able to attack Sea Serpents outside my army too. I joined the Sea Serpent Slayers group and join those battles all the time. -- Lycentia 11:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :* Now I'm really confused. I just tried it out on 5 sea serpents and 5 dragons. All 10 of these monsters were from people not in my army. Out of the 10, I was able to attack 5 of them (a mix of sea serpents and dragons). The 5 I was not able to attack, I got the message about the monster being full, or that I was not in their army (and I could see from the list of attackers that they were not full). Also, I'm sure that all of the people who's monsters I tried to fight were not in my army because you can't attack army members, and I was able to attack them... Well gang, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands... Vincent The Frugal 19:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : I've jumped in on a number of monster battles (usually Serpents, Cronuses, and Legions) that had no relation to my army (which is currently size 4, I believe). My thought is that if the "limited to your army/friends" remark was true about attacks at one point, it is not now. There are other limits - the team limits for the monsters obviously, but I've also run into a limit of how many separate monsters I could attack (I definitely recall being limited to 3 "foreign" world bosses). Radhil 07:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :* But if that were true, then I would have been able to attack all the monsters I tried to fight. I can guarantee none of those battles were even close having 50 fighters on then (except for the one that had 37 attackers). I never actually attacked them, I just checked to see if it would give me the opportunity to attack (AKA if the attack button was on the page). We all know that world monsters (Cronus and the Dark Legion) is not confined to just your friends, it's the serpent and dragon thing that bothers me. I'm not doubting you guys, I was able to jump in on some random people's dragons/serpents as well. The problem is that it was "Some" and not "All". How does the game determine which you can join, and which you can't? Vincent The Frugal 04:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, I just ran into what you're talking about (proof of noob, ah well). I got the same message as above on a red dragon fight. Now that I'm using my reading comprehension properly, here's what I'm guessing from the message: (a) they're probably updating these little error blurbs (and need a proofreader to add a few spaces) which could account for any confusion; (b) Any stranger can in theory join your battle but © there's a limit to how many can (random guess: 10 strangers or so in a given team battle ((my dragon try had team of 18 at that time)), lots more in a world battle) in addition to (d) the usual team max attackers limit and level groups and so on and so forth. Plausible? Radhil 22:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::* I doubt that there are level brackets. That would require some code, and if they're going to put in the work required to have level brackets, they would spend the extra 30 seconds it would take to tell us about it ;p. A, B, and C are very plausible. Vincent The Frugal 05:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I've updated the article to reflect that you can join any world fight and up to 3 of them (the official FAQ says this) but kept the notes about only joining army members on bosses and teams fights. Is this correct as we currently understand it? It seems right in my limited experience. But reading this talk page, there seems (seemed?) to be bugs about joining other fights from people not in your army. So I'm not sure what is correct. Mr. Mistoffolees (talk) 19:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *As far as we know, you're not supposed to be able to fight anyone's Epic Team monster fights unless you are in each other's army. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to track any kind of info down to why we can sometimes join in on random people's Epic Team monsters. Granted, I've spent most of my free time trying to decode more of the POWER project and haven't given this a lot of time. I was thinking of reporting it as a bug, and wait to see what the developers do about it, but if it IS a bug, then do we really want it fixed? There are certain advantages to being able to attack extra Emerald/Frost dragons... Vincent The Frugal 03:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 2 Epic Drop Max???? So I have this theory that you cannot receive more than 2 epic items from any monster regardless of damage. The way it seems to work is you get 1 epic item for every 1 mill damage done (some exceptions such as Keira). If you do 2 mill damage you get 2 epics however once you go above 2 mill it seems to stop. I have done 4 mill or more on several diff monster (skaar, bahamut, genesis, ragnarok) and never been awarded more than 2 epics. I have done over 8 mill on cronus and still only received 2 epics. Therefore it seems to me, when it comes to item hunting, doing more than 2 mill damage on any monster is pointless because it will not improve your drops. Thoughts or comments? * Complete bunk. I regularly score three epic drops on most monsters, and I once received 4 on a Bahamut (though 2 of those were crystals). Perhaps you are just unlucky. The Stray 16:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) * I think thats true now that i relize it i have only got 2 epics max Azriel Where do we list her? She summons like a boss, but you battle like a world. -- Lycentia 09:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would put her under Epic World, if she counts against the max of Epic World. Maybe she counts as an Epic Boss also, so we would have to make a new section like Epic Boss World or maybe just throw her under Special Boss? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:18 AM PST 22 May 2010 :: I would go for Epic Boss, because after summoned she occupies the "Epic Boss" slot, so technically she is still a boss (like Skaar has a battle system similar to that of Elementals). --Hanzou-sama 18:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll put her in Epic Boss for now. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:32 AM PST 22 May 2010 new monsters from mystery symbol gift should we add the new monsters like kromosh on here? does any one know anything about them 21:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry, just woke up. It would be appreciated if more people can contribute. The wiki is a bit understaffed and a release this...abundant is going to take a while for a handful of people. Barry-N 02:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Epic World limit The wiki stated that Epic World monsters are limited to 5 actives at a time. I was able to circumvent it in a way. I joined 5 Cronuses. And then I summoned my own afterwards and I was still able to participate. 23:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC)